thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowrun Cyber Melee Weapons
'Cyber Melee Weapons' *'Cyberguns': Cyberguns are usually installed into cyberarms, though there have been reports of cyberleg-mounted versions, and in rare occasions they are implanted directly into a natural limb. Depending on the size of the gun, it can take up part of the user’s forearm or replace it altogether, with the functional parts of the arm built around it. The guns fire either through a hidden port in the palm, or by folding back the user’s hand at the wrist. To meet their stealth requirements, most of their parts are built from non-metallic compounds, while the remaining metallic parts are incorporated into the (cyber) arm’s structure. Each limb can only hold one cybergun. All cyberguns have internal magazines and can be equipped with a hidden external ammo port, though once the magazine is attached the cybergun’s presence becomes quite obvious. All cyberguns are pre-equipped with smartgun systems. Laser sights, silencers, and sound suppressors are also available; other weapon accessories (like gas-vent systems) cannot be installed. *'Cyber Melee Weapons': Cyber melee weapons are the classic toys of razorboys and gillettes. They are available as cyberlimb upgrades, but are also in heavy use as standalone systems implanted into the user’s natural hands. Hand razors are 2.5-centimeter, chromed steel or carbon fiber blades that replace the user’s fingernails or slide out from beneath synthetic nail replacements. Hand blades slip out of the side of the hand opposite the thumb, parallel to the hand. Spurs consist of a variable number of blades protruding from the user’s wrist or knuckles. The shock hand features shock pads built into the knuckles or palm of the hand—these inflict a nasty shock to anything they are in contact with when activated. Shock hands deal Electricity damage and have 10 charges (each); when plugged in they recharge at a rate of one charge per 10 seconds. *[[Shadowrun Weapon Range Table|'Weapon Range Table']] *'Armor Penetration (AP)': All weapons have an Armor Penetration value, indicating how they interact with armor. A positive value adds to the target’s Armor value, while a negative value reduces the target’s Armor value. *'Mode': A firearm’s firing mode indicates the rate of fire it is capable of. Some weapons have more than one mode available, so characters may switch between them. The firing modes are: SS (single-shot), SA (semi-automatic), BF (burst fire), and FA (full auto). *'Recoil Compensation (RC)': This lists the amount of recoil compensation a firearm has to offer, reducing the modifiers from a weapon’s recoil. Numbers in parentheses refer to full recoil compensation that applies only when all integral accessories are used (folding or detachable stocks and so forth). *'Ammo': Refers to the amount of ammunition a ranged weapon can hold, followed by the method of reloading in parentheses: (b) means break action, © means detachable magazine, (d) means drum, (ml) means muzzle-loader, (m) means internal magazine, (cy) means cylinder, and (belt) means belt feed. The first number is the internal magazine capacity. The second number is for the External Magazine Port.